1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency call system having emergency call system terminal equipment disposed in a vehicle such as an automobile for sending data such as on the present location of the vehicle as well as registered details of the vehicle to an emergency call system-governing center such as a police station and an emergency call center through an emergency call communication means in case of emergency such as a traffic accident or sudden illness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is heretofore known an emergency call system having an emergency call communication means disposed in a vehicle such as an automobile for telephoning an emergency call system-governing center such as a police station and an emergency call center via a telecommunication enterpriser's base station.
In conventional emergency call systems, however, the emergency call communication means for making such a telephone call is connected to the inside of emergency call system terminal equipment. Consequently, the emergency call communication means must be removed out of the emergency call system terminal equipment when respective interface signals from the emergency call communication means and a control section for use in external connection are sent out to the outside of the emergency call system terminal equipment.
The present invention overcomes such a drawback encountered in the prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide an emergency call system adapted to permit respective interface signals from the emergency call communication means and the control section for use in external connection to be fed to the outside of the emergency call system terminal equipment without the need for removal of the emergency call communication means from the emergency call system terminal equipment, and further designed to provide access to memory of the control section from the outside of the emergency call system terminal equipment.